


Mother's Day

by Kurokluse



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokluse/pseuds/Kurokluse
Summary: Why did she leave? What made her abandon her family, or even worse her son? Ash seeks for the truth about his mother's disappearance and learns more than anticipated.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first fanfic I've been working on for a week. I may have OOC some characters for the sake of the narrative but I have no idea to justify a reason why Ash should do what Max and Eiji asks, so this probably makes no sense. It is also unrealistic to assume that this woman is Ash's mom due to no hereditary testing but uh its fanfiction ok. Also, this story will follow along with original ending with Garden of Light happening. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I have no idea how to work AO3 so apologies for the bad format. Oh and Eiji speaks awkward English because I say so.

He found out where she was. On the outskirts of Manhattan, possibly in those lots on the highways. He had no idea where exactly, but she was there.

 

Resting.

 

The other day, Max did some research investigating old columns about governmental conspiracies and such, and somehow stumbled upon some interesting case studies. One story that caught his attention discussed of the disappearance of a blonde woman in her late 30s whose body was recovered 5 years ago. According to the case, the cause of death was from gunshot wounds. Her body was tattered with holes that spread across her upper abdomen to her upper thigh. Witnesses were not present at the time of the shooting, but it seems like her body was moved from the initial scene to another location. At an abandoned church in upstate NY, the woman’s body lied faced up and slanted on the alter, as if a crucifixion took place. Max can only guess why this happened to the lady but the newspaper was too dated to analyze further. Although this case aged, one thing’s for certain was that the woman looked similar. A colored picture of the woman said it all.

 

Pale skin.

 

Blonde hair.

 

Jade eyes.

 

A familiar face.

 

It couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

Once Max got in contact Ash and sent him the details, Ash rushed over to Max’s place without a second thought.

* * *

 

 

“Roseline Marie Hollins. Seems like she changed her surname”, Max said, reading along the old newspaper clippings.

 

Ash trailed across the words in silence. His eyes too fixated on the papers to listen to what Max said.

 

“She looks exactly like you. From the hair down to her face, everything about you two is identical!”

 

Again, no answer from Ash.

 

Max crossed his arms and gave Ash a serious look. “I think you should go see her.”

 

Ash found himself lost in thought, still not acknowledging Max’s advice. Max slammed the desk, blood pumping as Ash continued to ignore him. “Ash, don’t you understand? You may be giving up the chance to see your mother!”

 

A chuckle escaped Ash’s lips. “ _See her_? Are you serious? She’s dead, remember?”

 

“Ash, that's not what I meant. I—,” Max stopped himself. He knew this topic was sensitive and didn't want to upset Ash, but as a parent he felt the need to say it. "...I just think it would be the best to connect with her, you know?"

 

"No, I don't know. How do you expect me to visit some bitch I barely knew for my whole life?" The word bitch stung in Max's ears but he understood how Ash felt. It was hard to find out your long lost parent was always nearby all along. Plus the fact she ditched her family for another man was a minus at that. Still, the woman was long dead so it wasn't like she could talk to Ash. It's just that Max felt that Ash should at least visit just for the sake of knowing he had a mother. It made no sense, but Max thought it was the right thing to do.

 

"Ash..."

 

"Not doing it."

 

"Ash, please—“

 

This time it was Ash's turn to slam his fists on the table. "No! I'm not seeing her and you can't make me!'" Before Max could say anything, Ash stormed off, leaving Max in his solitude.

* * *

 

"Ash, are you sulking?”

 

Eiji was keen about Ash's habits, and damn was he right. Ash stood near the fridge, leaning on an empty white wall with arms crossed and face stern. It was so like him to show his feelings around Eiji. On the streets, Ash was a tiger ready to pounce if threatened, not allowing people to see his weaknesses. In their room, Ash was like a cat who either slept all day or had Eiji pester him about not eating his food. He was pretty much vulnerable when he was with Eiji, yet felt safe to express his feelings. For that, Ash was a puzzle to understand but easy to read.

 

"Yeah, what of it?" Ash's words were sharp. Eiji thought it would be better to stop meddling, but he decided to step into Ash's boundaries.

 

Eiji stood up from the couch and approached Ash, leaving some distance between them. Eiji stared straight at Ash, catching his attention and said what was on his mind.

 

"Max told me about what happened earlier.”

 

Ash kept still, not moving an inch to Eiji's words. Eiji knew where this was going, but needed to get Ash to consider this possibility.

 

“I think you should visit too…” Eiji announced, dejected to even mention such a selfish thing.

 

Of course, Ash reacted the way Eiji expected. “Not you too,” Ash shook his head and rose to confront Eiji, eye to eye. “Give me one good reason why I should.”

 

Eiji gulped at Ash’s intense stare. He knew he would regret trying to get through to Ash’s head about his family life, but like Max, Eiji just wanted the best for him. And sometimes the truth hurts.

 

“I do not have a reason to convince you but I think it may be the best for you.”

 

Puzzled, Ash’s gaze softened. “How so?”

 

Eiji bit his lip. He was not sure how to word an explanation on why Ash should visit his mom, but he thought of all the nights he cried for her. All the tears he shed, all the fears he said, everything that made Ash sensitive was due to his lack of care from a good family. Whether it was soft whispers or screams, the word _mama_ always rang loud and broke Eiji’s heart every time Ash cried. All Eiji could do was pat Ash’s back and tell him he was always there for him, but even sometimes that was not enough.

 

“You cry out for her even when you know nothing of her. You shut down even from the thought. I just feel—,” Eiji stopped looking at Ash, feeling saliva building in his throat. He knew this was going to hurt Ash but insisted anyway. Eiji clenched his hands, brown irises rose to meet green piercing eyes. “I just want you to feel free.”

 

The air was less tense now. Ash stood there, agape from what Eiji said. He stared and stared at Eiji, throat too dry to even relay words. At one point, Ash stopped staring at Eiji and focused on the floor. Internally, he pondered on those words.

 

_To be free?_

 

 

_Free from what?_

 

 

_If anything he would want to be free from himself._

 

 

Ash snickered and then bursted out laughing. He couldn’t believe his best friend. Just why? Why God, why him out of all people?

 

“Ash, this is not funny! Please just think abo—“

 

The laughter stopped and the shouting began. “Think about what!? How can you even say that after all you know about me? What gives you the right t-to—,“ Ash paused. He realized who he was screaming at once he saw Eiji’s defeated face. Ash played with his hair, a little blush finding its way on his cheek. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to yell at you like that.”

 

Ash didn’t know why he felt so angry. Anger always drove him to say or do things he did not realized. Sometimes he would make stupid decisions that created distance between him and his allies, and then brush it off like it was nothing. Little did Ash know, the friends that loved him looked either disappointed or saddened, making them lost faith in him easily. Too bad Eiji was not like most friends.

 

“No Ash, I should be the one apologizing. I should have not suggested it,” Eiji mumbled, eyes looking downward to the floor. “I just thought your heart would be less heavy if you had gone to her.”

 

His heart? Ash had a lot weighing on him. From the safety for his friends to everything that has happened in his life, his chest pained him when thinking about the _what ifs_ or _whys_ that made him tremble just by the thought. Eventually, his heart grew colder and he grew bitter of everything around him. Everything except Eiji.

 

“Eiji, I just don’t know. It’s just…,” Ash did not want to stumble on his words and took a deep breath. “It’s like why should I? She left me and Grif to fend for ourselves. So why should I care?”

 

Eiji looked at Ash, tongue tied on what to say but he goes for it anyway. “Most days I find you sad,” Eiji itched the side of his face, darting his eyes from Ash to the wall next to him. “It is not usual sadness but it is sadness that yearns for warmth like a lost child.”

 

With full focus on Ash, Eiji spoke the truth he has been keeping inside this whole time.

 

“I find it hard to move forward without tying loose ends, even with the dead" Eiji went with the more spiritual approach. "Just think as if you are letting go of a piece of your past, like a soul cleansing. I am not sure if you will completely let go but maybe you can find some peace in visiting in her, if that makes sense? That is my reason why I believe you should go,” Eiji declared.

 

As strange as it sounded, Ash just stood there. He couldn’t think of a retort or argument against his friend. Maybe, just maybe Eiji was right? Honestly he didn’t care anymore, Ash just wanted prevent further fighting with Eiji.

 

Ash moved across the complex and sat at the kitchen table, lying his head in-between his arms. Eiji followed suit and sat across from Ash, observing his movements.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

That shook Eiji in more ways than one.

 

“That is great, I will also accompany you for the trip!” Eiji said, gripping Ash's hands playfully.

 

Ash rose his head and chuckled. Eiji’s English skills were not the best but he loved how he would try to say complex sentences. He thought it was cute.

 

“Alright calm down. Just promise to make me some food, okay Oni-chan?~”

 

Eiji huffed and said some witty remark in Japanese. "Ugh, whatever!"

  
They laughed and ate food till dusk. The atmosphere between the boys lightened, making their time together feel more fulfilling than anything Ash’s mom could have done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Next Chapter: Ash and Eiji visit Ash's mom grave.
> 
> Also My Twitter is @KiseMora if you wanna cry over these boys with me :')


End file.
